Julie Ann Taylor
| birth_place = Fort Irwin, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Julie Anne Taylor, Julie Pickering, Jean Howard | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Ai Yori Aoshi as Natsuke Komiya Fate/Stay Night as Taiga Fujimura Love Hina as Mutsumi Otohime Paradise Kiss as Yukari Hayasaka Planetes as Ai Tanabe Rozen Maiden as Souseiseki | website = | agent = }} Julie Ann Taylor (born on August 30, 1961 in Fort Irwin, California) is an American voice actress who is best known for her role of Ai Tanabe in Planetes, Mutsumi Otohime in Love Hina, Yukari Hayasaka in Paradise Kiss and Taiga Fujimura in Fate/Stay Night among others. She is also credited as Julie Pickering and Jean Howard. Notable credits Anime Roles * Ai Yori Aoshi~Enishi~ - Natsuki Komiya * Blade of the Immortal - Otatsu * Bleach - Lirin, Rin Tsubokura * Burn Up Scramble - Rio Kinezono * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Stephanie * Code Geass - Milly Ashford * Fate/Stay Night - Taiga Fujimura * Fafner - Sakura Kaname * Figure 17 - Asuka Karasawa * Gad Guard - Takumi Kisaragi * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Heloise, Additional Voices * Gate Keepers - Reiko Asagiri * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Ran, Additional Voices * Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles - Mikan Kurenai * Gungrave - Biscoe's wife, Randy's wife * Hand Maid May - additional voices (as "Jean Howard") * Hare+Guu - Hiroko Yamada * Heat Guy J - Phia * Here is Greenwood OVA - Shun Kisaragi * Honey and Clover - Ayumi Yamada * Immortal Grand Prix - P.A. Announcer * Kannazuki no Miko - Makoto * Karas - Hinaru * Kurokami: the Animation - Akane Sano * Last Exile - Sophia Forrester * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Shoko Mataki * Love Hina - Mutsumi Otohime (as "Jean Howard") * Love Hina Again - Mutsumi Otohime * Lucky ☆ Star - Yui Narumi * Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Akiha Tohno * Mao-chan - Operator * Monster - Lotte Frank * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Moe Katsuragi * Patlabor: The Movie - Noa Izumi * Planetes - Ai Tanabe * Please Teacher! - Ichigo Morino, Kozue Kusanagi * Please Twins! - Ichigo Morino * Rozen Maiden - Souseiseki * Rurouni Kenshin - Tsubaki * Samurai Champloo - Shino * Scrapped Princess - Cz * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Boota * Tenjho Tenge - Chiaki Kounoke * Trigun - additional voices (as "Jean Howard") * Vandread - Meia Gisborn (as "Julie Pickering") * Vandread: The Second Stage - Meia Gisborn (as "Julie Pickering") * Witch Hunter Robin - Eiko Yano * X: The Series - Hokuto Sumeragi and Tohru Magami (as "Julie Pickering") * Zegapain - Tomigai and Fosetta (Ai) Movie Roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Additional Voices (as "Julie Pickering") * Akira: The Special Edition - Additional Voices (as "Jean Howard") * Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers - Young Renton * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Lachette Altair Video Games Roles *''.hack//Mutation'' - Rachel *''.hack//Outbreak'' - Rachel *''.hack//Quarantine'' - Rachel *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' - Tsubaki Yayoi, Kokonoe (uncredited) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' - Tsubaki Yayoi, Kokonoe (uncredited) *''Eternal Sonata'' - Falsetto *''Katamari Forever'' - Mutsuo Hoshino (uncredited) *''Nier'' - Emil *''Rumble Roses XX'' - Aisha, Sista A (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Ratchet Altair (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - Ai Ebihara (uncredited) *''Soulcalibur IV'' - Hildegard von Krone (uncredited) *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' - Chisato Madison *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Karol Capel, Droite (uncredited) *''Tekken 6'' - Narrator in Mokujin's ending (uncredited) *''Wild Arms 4'' - Jude Maverick (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' - Miyuki Itsumi (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself OTHERS She was supposed to voice "Kotona Elegance" for the English dub of Zoids:Genesis, which was one of the main protagonists, however the English versions never reached production. The show would have appeared on Toonami Jetstream in 2006. References External links *Julie Ann Taylor Interview on Anime Dream * * Category:1961 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from California ms:Julie Anne Taylor fi:Julie Ann Taylor